A Super Christmas
by Jarvis811
Summary: Supercorp: Lena and Kara spend the holidays in Midvale at Eliza's. Alex is with them. Lena and Kara try to figure out if they are really just friends.
1. Chapter 1

[Hier eingeben] [Hier eingeben] [Hier eingeben]

Snow was falling. It covered the city in an untouched coat.

Lena was looking out the window from James' office at Catco. It made her feel calm and relaxing watching the snow falling from the sky. It was one day before Christmas eve. Lena had given the office this day off, so everyone had enough time to visit their families and friends.

Lena on the other side showed up at Catco anyway. She would stay alone at her apartment at Christmas. She could use that time to catch up with some paper work.

Of course, did she feel a little lonely. Knowing that everyone else would have a wonderful time with their family. But Lena wasn't that lucky in the whole family thing.

The Luther Christmas traditions had been always… formal. But Lena had liked it because it was at least something. And when Lionel had died every tradition had died with him. Not that Lena was very keen on meeting her mother. But sometimes she wished she had something more in her life than just work.

She turned around to get herself a drink when her cellphone rang. Lena wondered who that might be. She went over to the desk and picked up her phone.

The smiling face of Kara Danvers was on the screen. Lena smiled and picked up the call.

»Hey Kara!«, greeted Lena the junior reporter and her best friend. »What's up?«

»Lena, hi! I was packing my stuff for Midvale when I started thinking about you. What are your plans for Christmas?«

Lena felt her heart warming. Kara was such a kind and loving person it made her feel special that Kara was thinking of her. But then her thoughts returned to her actual plans and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

»Oh, you know… I'll be at home catching up with some work. Drinking a good wine and watching television in between. The usual, you know…«

There was a moment of silence. Lena was wondering if Kara had hung up.

»You're kidding, right?«, asked Kara with a warning tone in her voice.

»No, I'm not kidding. I don't have a family to visit and celebrate with. And it doesn't matter if I do the work on a usual office day or on Christmas at home.«

Kara made a shocked sound.

»Of course, does it make a difference!«, replied Kara in disbelieve. Lena rolled her eyes but smiled.

»It's fine, Kara, really.«

»No, it's not. You're coming with me to Midvale.«, Kara said. She sounded like it was already settled, but Lena couldn't intrude the Danvers' Christmas.

»Thank you for your offer, but I can't come with you.« Lena declined. It would be weird if she'd show up at Eliza's.

»Why not? You just told me you don't have plans.«

Lena sighed. »I know but I don't want to disturb your family's Christmas.«

Kara laughed. »You won't disturb anyone. You're my best friend and you are more than welcome to join us for the holidays. The more the merrier!«

Lena fought with herself but stuck with her decision.

»It would be weird if I'd come. I don't even know your Mom.« It was a pretty lame reason but the only one she'd came up with.

»Eliza is great, and she will be thrilled to have you.« Kara said convinced.

»But-«

»Okay enough, Lena! There's no way I'll let you spend the holidays alone by yourself. You're coming with Alex and me to Midvale. Period.«

Although Kara was the sweetest person Lena knew, she could be very stubborn and determined if she wanted to be.

»Fine. If you insist.«, Lena gave up and sat down in the office chair.

»I do. Go pack your stuff for a few days. We'll pick you up in two hours.« Kara commanded her.

Lena laughed. »Okay, okay, Commander. See you.«

»See you!« Kara said her goodbye in the sweetest tone.

Lena smirked after she hung up. She liked Kara being dominant. It suited her sometimes.

Two hours later Kara and Alex picked Lena up at her apartment. Alex drove, and Kara kept babbling about Eliza's delicious turkey and all the other food, the Christmas songs and the movies they're gonna watch.

Lena had to admit that she had a good time during the drive. Alex spilled some embarrassing stories about Kara when she was a kid and Kara returned the favor as well. The time flew by and suddenly the car was parked in front of the Danvers house.

Lena had feared that moment since Kara had forced her to come with them. It's not that she was concerned that Eliza wouldn't like her because of her last name. No, she was nervous Eliza wouldn't like her as a person and that would be the worst.

Lena loved Kara. Not only in a platonic way lately. But she knew Kara wanted only a platonic friendship. Otherwise she would have reacted to her flirting, right?

It was like when you are in a relationship and meet your partners parents for the first time. Lena wanted Eliza to like her even when Kara and she weren't in a relationship. But that was a point which could affect a relationship massively.

»Hey, are you okay?« asked Alex with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

Lena forced herself to smile. »Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?«

Alex looked a bit amused. »Maybe because you have that look of horror on your face.«

Lena's face dropped. »That obvious?«

»That obvious. At least to me. Kara won't notice it. Like she never notices anything.«

Alex walked over to her and patted her shoulder.

»Don't worry Lena. My Mom is one of the nicest persons on earth. And she loves everybody who loves Kara.«

Alex was probably right. She shouldn't stress herself too much about it. She was the CEO of two successful companies. She dealt with difficult businessmen and -women from around the world. She will certainly survive a meeting with her best friend's mother.

But wait… what exactly did Alex mean? Of course, does Lena love Kara. That's a normal thing between best friends, right? But did she mean it that way?

»Kara and I are just friends. I mean… I love her… in a platonic way, you know?«

Alex gave her a knowing look and smirked.

»Oh yeah, right. You guys still pretend to be just friends. I totally forgot. Sorry.«

Lena's eyes widened. She looked around to find out if Kara had heard her sister, but Kara was busy unloading the car and singing Christmas songs.

»Can you keep your voice down? I don't want Kara to get a false impression.«

Alex raised her hands defeated. »I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just…«

»It's just what?« Lena asked looking at Alex.

Alex shrugged her shoulders.

»It is clearly visible that you two are more than friends. At least you guys could be if you would stand by your feelings.«

Lena wanted to say something, but Alex stopped her.

»I know that Kara has no clue that she's in love with you. And I know that you know that you love Kara but don't want to ruin your friendship by telling her. I get that fear. On the other side I feel very sorry for you. Since Maggie and I ended our relationship I value love and feelings way more than I did before. It is such a shame you guys don't admit your feelings and have something even deeper than a friendship. You two would make a great couple.«

Lena swallowed hard. She didn't expect this from Alex. She wasn't sure what to say. But she didn't have to say anything because Eliza came out of the house and greeted everyone.

»Oh Girls! It's so nice to see you. I missed you so much!« Eliza said happy. She hugged Alex and Kara and Lena had to admit that she was jealous of the sisters. She wished she had a mother like Eliza.

»And you must be Lena. It's so nice to meet you finally. Kara told me great things about you.« Eliza greeted Lena with a big smile. Lena smiled back at her.

»It's nice to meet you too. And thank you for having me. I don't want to intrude your family celebration so just say a word and I'll be gone, Dr. Danvers.«

Eliza waved aside. »Don't be silly Lena. You are more than welcome here. I know how close you and Kara are and the friends of my girls are always welcome here anytime. Oh, and please call me Eliza.«

»Thank you, Eliza.« Lena smiled even wider.

»And now get in here!« Eliza said pulling Lena into a firm warm hug. Lena was taken by surprise but was really happy that Eliza was so nice to her.

Was this how it feels like having a loving family? Lena wasn't sure, but she was very comfortable with the way she felt right now.

They brought their bags in the house and took off their coats.

»I hope it is okay for you to share the room with Kara? I'm afraid we don't have a guest room.« Eliza asked Lena.

Lena had very mixed feelings about that.

»Yeah no problem. But I can sleep on the couch just as well.«

»No way! My bed is big enough for the both of us.« Kara chipped in. Kara picked up her and Lena's bag and carried them upstairs.

»Lena, are you coming? I'll show you my room.« Kara shouted from upstairs.

»I guess that's out of your hands now.« Alex said and winked at Lena. Lena smiled and shook her head. Kara was such an innocent puppy.

Lena went upstairs and followed Kara in her old room. The room wasn't very big but there was enough space for a queen-size bed, a desk and a big closet. Everything was in light colors and made of natural materials except for the bed. The bedframe was made of reinforced steel.

»Jeez! Why is your bed made of steel? You don't look like you're that heavy.« Lena giggled. Kara blushed and fumbled with her glasses.

»Well… I have the tendency to break things… accidentally of course. And I might have broken my bedframe once or twice in the past. So, Eliza and Jeremiah bought this one.«

Kara looked so sweet with her rosy cheeks and her apologetic smile. Lena could have looked at her for hours.

»I always thought you probably have a wild side too. But who would have thought you're a beast in bed that destroys bedframes.« Lena said with a cocky smirk.

»No, its not… That's not… The reason why…« Kara stumbled with a deep red face. She gave up trying to explain and sighed. »I'll show you the rest of the house.«

Kara led Lena through the house and showed her everything. She gave a funny anecdote for every room and Lena could picture a young Kara trying to fit in her new family.

»What are your plans for tonight?« asked Eliza when they returned to the living room.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. »I think I'll meet some friends. We have a lot to catch up.«

»That sounds like a good idea. A lot happened since the last time we were in Midvale.« added Kara. She lay on the couch like she had decided to never get up again.

»What are you and Lena doing tonight?« asked Alex before she ate a Christmas cookie. She offered some to Lena and Lena accepted one.

»I don't know actually.« Kara thought out loud. »What do you want to do, Lena?«

Lena thought while she finished her cookie. She didn't really know the area, so she had no idea what to do.

»I hoped you have an idea. I don't know the area.«

»Kara, why don't you show Lena around? You could have dinner at Daniel's and maybe go to the movies.« Eliza suggested with a smile.

Alex laughed. »Yeah like you and Dad on date night.«

»I always had a lovely time.« Eliza said with a faked pout.

»It's a good idea.« said Kara. She looked interrogative at Lena. »Or do you want to do something else?«

Dinner and watching a movie with Kara? That sounded great. But Lena knew why Alex had mentioned date night… On the other hand, was Lena here because of Kara. Why shouldn't Lena spend time with her. She was her friend even when Lena wished for something more.

»It's a great plan. I'm in.« Lena said, and Kara gave her a big radiating smile.

»Okay then. We should get ready then.« said Kara and got up from her cozy place on the couch.

9


	2. Chapter 2

The snow crunched under their feet while they walked down the streets of Midvale. Midvale wasn't a big city like National City. It was a small town with lovely little shops and friendly people. Lena liked it.

»Is it always this peaceful here?« asked Lena. She had tucked her cold hands in her pockets.

Kara smiled and nodded. »Yes, it is. It is a bit busier in summer. People come to visit the beach but its still calm.«

»I think I could live here. No traffic jams, no crowds, and friendly people. It would be very stress-free.« Lena thought out loud.

»I liked it here too. When I came to earth… I mean to Midvale, I felt very insecure and lost here. But I got used to it, even started to like it. It's still not like home but I found my peace with it.« Kara told her looking in the distance. »Moving to National City was scary. There were so many people and way too much noises. I found it difficult to adjust to it. But I like it now. I like my friends there.« Kara said. She bumped her shoulder into Lena's and smiled. Lena giggled and smiled too.

»Yeah, I like my friends in National City too.« Lena said honestly. She never had friends. Being a Luthor made everything difficult. It made Lena lonely.

»Maybe I'll buy a cottage around here. I could come here to recover from the stressful live I have in National City.« Lena could see it already in her mind.

»Oh, that would be awesome! Maybe we could share the house and have pizza and ice cream nights.« Kara babbled joyful. Lena smiled wide.

She never mentioned moving in with Kara but Kara was so sweet she just assumed it was okay with Lena. And it was okay with her. It was actually a secret dream of her. But she would prefer being in a relationship with Kara before they moved in together.

»I would love that.« Lena said and earned a radiating smile from Kara. Lena loved her smile. It was infectious and made her smile too.

They walked down the streets and Kara mentioned some things now and then. She showed Lena her old high school and told her many sad stories. It turned out Kara had been an outcast too as a teenager.

They reached Daniel's, a small bistro, as the sun went down. They enjoyed a delicious meal and talked the whole time. Lena experienced a whole new side of Kara. She was vulnerable and shared thoughts and feelings she had suppressed the whole time. Lena felt honored. Kara trusted her enough to share these hurtful moments with her.

After they left Daniel's Kara offered to go to the movies although she wasn't in the mood for it. Lena understood Kara, so she suggested going for a walk instead. Kara was glad about it.

Lena let Kara lead the way. As they walked Lena got a little bit bold and held onto Kara's arm. She expected a rejection from Kara but Kara walked a little closer to her instead. They enjoyed each other's company as they walked arm in arm towards the park.

Dim lights lit the small park just enough you could see where you were going. They were alone in the park except for a few squirrels flitting in the bushes.

They found a park bench and sat down next to each other. Their thighs were touching but neither Lena nor Kara moved their leg. Lena's leg felt like it was on fire and heat rose in her whole body as her thoughts got a little dirty.

»I got my first kiss here.« Kara suddenly said. Lena looked at her surprised.

»I was thirteen I think.« Kara said fumbling with her fingers. »We sat here on a warm spring day. I remember it very well because I was so afraid of that moment.« Kara giggled as she thought about it. She scratched her forehead as she continued. »I had no clue what to do or how it works. Suddenly his face was coming closer and I almost chickened out. But then I thought 'pull yourself together!' and went for it.« Kara stopped and a brief smile flashed across her face.

Lena got the feeling that there was more.

»What happened?« asked Lena with a smirk.

Kara blushed. »I broke the poor guy's nose.«

Lena cracked up as she pictured Kara as a nervous teenager who got in this embarrassing situation. She could imagine how awful Kara must have felt then.

»I'm sorry!« Lena said between her laughs. »I don't mean to laugh but it is hilarious.«

Kara laughed too. She shrugged her shoulders. »Laugh as much as you want. It is very funny. It's even funnier when you know that it happened three more times after that. With different guys.«

»What?« Lena burst out laughing.

»I told you I tend to break things.«

Lena calmed down and put her hand on Kara's arm. »It's not that bad. At least there were people interested in kissing you.« The last part came out a little pathetic. But Lena couldn't help it.

»Come on! You're not saying that no one was attracted to you?« Kara asked a bit shocked. »I don't buy that. You are smart and kind and gorgeous.«

Lena blushed but shook her head. »I was always Lex' weird little adoptive sister. I was an outcast and kind of a wallflower.« She gave Kara a shy smile. »I was already 17 when I got my first kiss. It wasn't as dramatic as your first kiss but it was a little weird too. His name was Eric and he was a nerd like me.«

Kara grasped Lena's hand and squeezed it lightly. »I guess everyone's first kiss is a little weird. And who cares at which age you make that experience? It's not a competition.«

Lena felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. Kara was so empathic and understanding. She was the only person Lena could talk with about stuff like that.

Kara looked at her with a warm smile and rosy cheeks. Lena felt the urge to kiss her but resisted. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

But a moment later it started to drizzle and their moment was gone anyway.

»Oh, no! Why does it have to rain? At least it could be snowing.« Lena mumbled grumpy.

Kara got a bit nervous and fumbled with her glasses.

»Yeah, what a shame.« she said looking to the sky.

»Maybe we should-« Lena was about to suggest going home but then tiny snowflakes were falling and interrupted her. Lena looked surprised at Kara and her eyes widened.

Kara was still looking in the sky but she used her breath to freeze the drizzle.

There were only two people on earth who can do this. Superman and Supergirl. Which means…

Lena took Kara's glasses away and loosened her hair from her braid. Kara looked at her in silence waiting for Lena's reaction.

»You're Supergirl.« Lena aspirated shocked. How did she not know? It was right in front of her but she never recognized it. A lot of things made sense now. Every time Kara knew Lena needed help Supergirl suddenly showed up and saved Lena. Kara and Supergirl were never in the same room at the same time. It was so obvious.

»I am.« Kara admitted with a worried look in her blue eyes. »Are you mad at me? I know I should have told you long ago but it was safer to keep it a secret.«

Lena didn't know what to think. Her thoughts were circling in her head and she couldn't get a grip of them. Her best friend was Supergirl. She was in love with an alien. Of course, something like that would happen to her!

»I don't know Kara.« Lena said slowly. »I am shocked you kept that secret so well from me although you are so bad in hiding things.«

Kara didn't know how to react. She fumbled even more nervous with her fingers than she usually did.

»You made me believe that Supergirl and you are two different people treating me different.« Lena said hurt.

»I thought you are my friend. I thought you are different.«

Kara looked heartbroken.

»I never meant to hurt you Lena. All I wanted was to keep you safe. And knowing that I am Supergirl puts both of us in danger.«

Lena swallowed hard and nodded. »Yeah, because I'm a Luthor.« She knew how bitter she sounded but that was exactly how she felt.

»No!« Kara burst out grabbing Lena's hands and holding them tight. »Not because you are a Luthor. Despite every warning I got from my friends I never believed you are bad just because of your name or your brother. You were always kind and loving to me and that's how I see you, Lena.« Kara explained.

»The thing is every one of my loved ones is a target because of the knowledge that I am Supergirl. And that includes you. I also didn't tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore. I am an alien and I know that makes me different in some ways. And not everyone is okay with that.«

Lena looked away otherwise she couldn't have stopped the tears from falling. She was always calm and controlled but Kara had the ability to crack that facade and to tear it down.

»Why would you think I would reject you because you are an alien? Is your opinion of me that low?«

»No, of course not. I was so scared of losing you that I thought it would be better to keep it a secret.« Kara explained with a faint voice.

Lena nodded and looked at Kara. Gosh, she was so beautiful! Her golden locks, her high cheekbones, her shining blue eyes and that lovely smile… Lena was madly in love with her and yet this kept nagging at her.

»Kara… You will never lose my friendship. And I understand why you kept that secret from me. But I think I need some time alone. I have to think about some things.« Lena said pulling her hands out of Kara's. She stood up and looked at Kara.

»I hope you don't mind it.« Lena said with sad eyes.

Kara shook her head. »Of course not. Take your time.«

Lena's heart ached as she saw how broken Kara was. Her smile was gone and Lena could see her broken heart in her eyes. Lena wanted to comfort her but had to resist for her own sake.

»I'll see you later then.« Lena said and walked away from Kara. She didn't turn around. Lena couldn't have bear that look a second time.

She had no idea where she was going but the more distance was between Kara and her the clearer got her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been almost two hours since Lena had walked away from Kara. She had walked through the city and had somehow ended up at the beach.

The beach was covered in snow with a few trails of footprints. The sea was calm and quiet. Perfect for Lena to think.

Kara was an alien. And she was Supergirl. She had kept that secret from her since the day they have met. Which means she lied to Lena many times.

On the other hand, did Kara save her many times. She would be dead if Kara wouldn't have shown up at the right times. And she was her best friend. Her only friend.

Lena thought about every time they had a lunch date. Or Kara's surprise visits at L-Corp. They always had a fun time and if something had been wrong, they had comforted each other.

Kara was more than her best friend. Kara was the family Lena always had wished for.

And did she really wanted to give that up just because Kara was born on a different planet? No!

Lena knew how it felt to be different and to be judged for it. She should rot in hell if she would treat Kara like she had been treated.

Kara owned Lena's heart. And Kara had the courage to tell Lena about her secret despite the risk of losing her. Maybe Lena should pull herself together and admit her feelings to Kara.

Of course, there was the risk Kara won't love her back. There was also the possibility that Kara wanted to end their friendship because of Lena's feelings.

But what if Kara felt the same? What if she was also just to shy to admit her feelings?

Lena sighed. She was a brilliant engineer and still can't figure out how life worked. It only made her thoughts spin.

Lena took a moment to watch the sea. The waves rolled on the shore. Different every time. There were stronger and weaker waves but it was still perfect. Like Kara.

She decided to go back to Eliza's. She should talk to Kara and make sure they were good.

When Lena arrived at the house, there was only Eliza in the living room. Eliza sat on the couch with a book in her hands and a glass of wine on the coffee table.

»Hey, you're back! Did you have a nice walk?« Eliza asked looking over the back.

Lena took off her scarf and her coat and put them on the coat hook. »I did.« Lena replied briefly. She wasn't sure what else she could say.

»Nice. Kara is in her room if you are looking for her.«

Lena nodded. »Okay.«

She made her way upstairs. She hesitated in front of Kara's closed door. She took a deep breath. Then she knocked. Lena waited a moment but she didn't hear anything. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

»Kara?« Lena asked softly. She didn't get an answer because Kara was asleep in her bed. She probably waited for Lena because she wasn't clothed for bedtime.

Lena smiled briefly. She went over to the bed and pulled up the duvet to cover Kara.

Lena wasn't that tired yet so she decided to join Eliza in the living room.

»Is everything alright, love?« asked Eliza as Lena returned and sat down on the couch.

»Yeah, Kara fell asleep but I'm not tired yet so I thought I come down and sit here with you.«

Eliza shook her head and giggled. »Kara waited the whole time for you to come back. And now that you're here, she is asleep.«

»She waited for me?« Lena asked more to herself than to Eliza but Eliza answered anyway.

»Kara told me she told you her secret. She was worried sick that you might turn your back on her.«

Lena covered her forehead with her hand. Why did she go alone for that walk? It made everything worse.

»I could never do that!« Lena cried. She fell back against the backrest.

Eliza put down her book and looked at Lena.

»I know. And I told her so. But Kara isn't very good at dealing with her feelings. The loss of Krypton left a nasty scar on her and she tends to project this negativity to everything in her life.«

Lena pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. »I never meant to hurt her. I was just overstrained with the fact that she's Supergirl and hid it from me.«

Eliza sighed. She got up from her seat and poured Lena a glass of wine. »I know you feel betrayed. And I understand that you needed time for yourself. But try to understand Kara too. « Eliza handed Lena the wine and Lena took a sip of it.

»When Kara came to earth, she was overstrained with her powers. Everything was to loud, her vision always blurry and she was so strong she could break everything without an effort. In contrast to Kal-El who grew up on earth and adjusted to these difficulties as he grew, Kara had to learn all at once.« Eliza explained and took a sip of her wine.

»I can't imagine how difficult this must have been.« Lena mumbled spinning the glass in her hands.

»It was very difficult. Jeremiah and I did everything we could to help Kara. But in the end, she had to face everything alone. I am so proud of her! She came a long way and she is meant to do great things.«

Lena smiled. Kara was the only person Lena knew who could handle these obstacles.

»I bet Kara would help even more people if she could.« Lena said convinced. Eliza smiled and nodded.

»Kara always wanted to use her powers to help people. And she did. Although Jeremiah and I forbit it.« Eliza said and smirked. »I wished we had supported her more. Yes, we forbit it for her own safety but afterwards I think we would have found ways to keep her safe and let her help.«

»Maybe. But you did a great job though. Kara loves to tell me about the happy moments of growing up on earth. And she has them because of your family.« Lena gave Eliza credit for.

Eliza waved a side. »You are too kind, Lena.« Lena smiled. »I mean it, Eliza.«

Eliza gave Lena a thoughtful look. »I'm glad she has you as her friend by her side. Although I think there's more to that.«

Lena blushed and avoided eye-contact with Eliza.

»You're in love with her, aren't you love?« Eliza asked Lena in a soft voice.

Lena looked at the elder woman trying to assess her.

»I love her with all my heart.« Lena admitted. She ran her fingers through her hair. It felt good to say it out loud.

»I know.« Eliza said with a warm smile. Lena looked at her curious.

»How?« She wondered. Eliza shrugged her shoulders.

»A mother always knows.« Eliza said with a smile. »And I can tell by your behavior. You don't realize it but you act different when Kara is around.«

Did she? Lena thought about it but she was certain she doesn't.

»In which way?« Lena asked interested.

»You always focus on Kara when she's around even when you're doing something entirely different. And you mirror her. You adopt her mood or smile when she smiles. And there's this look in your eyes.« Eliza explained to Lena.

Lena listened and blushed as she realized that most of it was true.

»There's no shame in falling in love, my dear.« Eliza said smirking.

Lena had another sip of wine. »The Luthor family considers love a weakness. It's something you can't control but it makes you vulnerable.« Lena repeated the words her mother told her many times.

»You can't control it that's true. But that's what it makes it so exciting. It is up to you if you consider it a weakness or if you make it your greatest strength.«

Eliza shrugged her shoulders. »In my opinion I think it's going to be your strength not your weakness. And I might sound a little selfish right now, but I would love to have you as a part of this family. Kara and you are both strong independent women and you two would make a great couple.«

Lena's heart pounded. Eliza's kind words warmed Lena's heart. She was such a nice person. Alex and Kara were very lucky to have her.

»Thank you, Eliza.« Lena replied emotional.

»Oh, sweetie.« Eliza said and came over to hug Lena. »I think its worth a shot.«

After their talk Lena and Eliza had went through old photo albums. Alex and Kara had been such cute teenagers. There were a lot family pictures of the Danvers in it and everyone looks really happy. Their pictures were so different from the Luthor pictures.

The Luthor photos were always perfect. Lex and Lena had to stand straight and wear their best clothes. No one smiled in the photo to create an atmosphere of power. Lena hated those photos.

After that they decided to call it a night. Lena went upstairs in Kara's room. Kara was still fast asleep when she entered the room. Lena tried to make no noise. She didn't want to wake Kara.

She changed into a cozy pajama and slipped under the duvet next to Kara. Lena looked at the alien's beautiful face. Kara looked so peaceful and fragile Lena wouldn't dare to touch her. Although she knew she couldn't leave a scratch on Kara's flawless skin even if she wanted to.

Lena kept looking at Kara until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Warm light warmed Lena's face. She opened her eyes and found Kara's arm wrapped around her waist. She realized how close Kara was and heat rose in her body.

She didn't want to take advantage of the situation so she brought some space between Kara and herself trying not to wake her. Lena failed miserably. As result, Kara pulled her closer and increased their body contact.

Lena's heart rate sped up. She could feel every nerve in her body.

»Do you really want to get up this early?« Kara mumbled behind her back. Lena almost moaned. Kara's sleepy voice was incredibly sexy.

»Hey! I didn't want to wake you.« Lena apologized. Kara shifted and Lena thought Kara got even closer.

»You tried to leave but the space you left was getting cold. So I pulled you back.« Kara said giggling.

»I'm sure you wouldn't froze to death.« Lena replied a bit awkward.

Kara didn't answer. Instead she tightened her grip around Lena's waist and pulled her over. They lay face to face now. So close, their noses almost touched.

»Are you trying to avoid me?« Kara asked in a sad tone.

»No, of course not.« Lena declined. »I thought I'll let you sleep since you are on a holiday.«

Kara smiled benignly. »Thank you, boss.« Lena smiled too. »Don't call me boss when we're not at work.«

Kara giggled. »Okay, Lena. Can we talk?«

Lena rested her head on her hand. »Yes. I think we should talk.«

»I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about me being Supergirl. I know you have a history with people lying to you. I feel awful that I did this to you. My intentions were good but their effect lead to the opposite. I'm really sorry, Lena.«

Lena stared the whole time at Kara's bright blue eyes. Even if Kara wouldn't have used words, Lena could tell by her eyes how sorry Kara was.

»I know, Kara. I understand why you hid the truth from me.« Lena said. »I went for a walk yesterday because I needed some distance from everything. This had nothing to do with your revelation. I mean… I thought about it too but it wasn't the only reason.«

Lena stopped. Should she tell Kara about her feelings? Was this a good moment?

Lena had no idea. She decided not to tell her.

»I talked to Eliza while you were asleep last night. She brought your side home to me. Your struggles with your powers and how hard it was to fit in. I had no right to judge you. I see that now. And I want you to know, I'm honored that you trust me enough to share this with me.«

Kara smiled. She extended her arm to tuck a strand of Lena's raven hair behind her ear. Kara's finger streaked Lena's face accidentally.

Lena blushed but kept eye contact with Kara. She felt the urge to kiss her. Without further thinking Lena moved a little closer to Kara.

Did Lena hallucinate or was Kara's face coming closer?

There faces were just inches apart. And suddenly the door was blown open and Alex was peeking in.

»Rise and shine, Ladies! Breakfast is ready.« Alex shouted and left right afterwards.

»Hey! Don't you know how to knock?« Kara shouted after Alex. »And what's for breakfast?«

»Pancakes!« Alex shouted from downstairs.

Their moment was ruined. And Kara seemed to forgot about it anyway. She got out of bed and changed in seconds just to get as fast as possible to the pancakes.

»Come on, Lena! The pancakes are getting cold.« was all she got from Kara before she stormed out the room.

Lena sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. So close! They almost kissed! And now they were back to not talk about it and ignore what's between them.

Lena got out of bed and changed in a human speed. When she came down the stairs, the sisters were sitting at the dining table eating their pancakes. Although Kara's eating habits were more like shoveling.

»Good morning, Lena! You're just in time for a hot batch.« Eliza greeted her pointing at the plate of pancakes in her hands.

»Good morning, Eliza.« Lena greeted back and sat next to Kara.

»Did you sleep well?« asked Eliza while she loaded pancakes on Lena's plate.

»Yes, I did.« Lena replied with a smile.

»Good.« said Eliza. She sat down too and started to eat. They had a relaxed breakfast and talked about what they wanted to do for the day.

Alex had plans to go on a hiking trip with some of her former classmates. Eliza had to do some errands and Kara and Lena decided to go for a walk on the beach.

It was cold outside. Lena was glad she wore a scarf. She hid her face behind it, looking like she wanted to rob a bank.

»I hope you don't carry a gun with you. Because if you do I have to arrest you.« Kara joked with a straight face.

»I don't know. You have to search me to find out.« Lena said with a wink.

»Is that so?« Kara asked playful.

»Yeah, but you have to get me first.« Lena replied and started to sprint. She could hear Kara laughing in her back. Lena expected Kara to catch up soon but Kara didn't. She looked over her shoulder but Kara was gone. Suddenly Lena crashed in a warm body and was embraced by strong arms.

»Got you!« Kara exclaimed triumphant.

»How did you?« Lena wondered. »I didn't hear you coming.«

Kara chuckled. »Superspeed, remember? I'm fast enough you don't hear me running.«

»Right. I forgot you're Supergirl.« Lena laughed about her own stupidity.

»You'll get used to it.« Kara promised with a smile. Her arms tightened around Lena's waist and let Lena realize how close they were. Lena stiffened and looked like in trace at Kara. Kara looked at Lena too.

Lena's heart pounded in her chest and her breaths were heavy. She was drawn to Kara and moved closer inch by inch.

»Hey guys!« someone shouted suddenly. Their moment was gone once again and Kara and Lena turned to look at the intruder. It was Alex with her friends.

The group of people came closer until they reached Kara and Lena. Lena freed herself from Kara's arms. She didn't want to but it would look weird if they kept holding each other.

»Hey we are on our way up to the snow hill. We decided to ditch the hiking and go sledding instead. Dave suggested you could join us.« Alex explained. She pointed at a smiling guy waving at them. He was tall and trim. Black locks peeked out from under his beanie. Lena had to admit, Dave was a handsome man.

»What do you think, Lena? Should we join them?« Kara asked her. Kara tried to hide her excitement for sledding but Lena knew she would love to go with them. And Lena loved it when Kara was happy.

»Yes, that's a good idea.« Lena said with a smile. Alex' friends cheered and Kara laughed happy.

The snow hill wasn't far away. It was called the snow hill because it was the only opportunity to go sledding in Midvale. Kara told her they called it snow hill no matter what season was.

On their way up, Lena walked a bit behind and grabbed Alex by her hand to get out of hearing distance.

»You have an awful timing, Alex, you know that?« Lena complained furrowed. Alex gave her a bewildered look.

»What? Why?« Alex asked curious. She had her hands tucked in her pockets while they made their way up to the hill.

»Don't play the fool. You know exactly what I mean.« Lena warned her playful.

»Do you mean those ridiculous attempts to kiss Kara?«

Lena's face dropped. »Ridiculous? What about that was ridiculous? Do you have any idea how hard it is to find the right moment?«

Alex chuckled and nodded. »I do, actually. And it's great that you're trying but I'm afraid it will make things more complicated than they are already.«

Lena was confused. It was Alex who criticized her for not doing something. And now she criticized her for how she tried to do something.

»And why is that?« Lena asked a bit down.

Alex sighed and looked up at the sky. »I know Kara very well. And I suppose she won't react to the kiss as you hope she would.« Alex gave her a side glance. »Kara doesn't know she's in love with you. I still don't understand how she can't know that but apparently, she doesn't. She's proven that more than once.«

Lena thought about what Alex said. She wasn't sure if she understood. »How will she react?«

»She'll probably withdraw herself from you. Over time she'll realize how she feels but that might take some time.«

That wouldn't be the worst but it would make things complicated between them. Alex was right about that.

»But don't worry. I have your back.« Alex said with a wink and hurried to catch up with the others.

»What is that supposed to mean?« Lena exclaimed but Alex didn't answer. She hurried to catch up with the group too.

The view from the snow hill was incredible. They could overlook Midvale and the sea. Midvale looked sleepy with the snow covered houses and streets.

»Hey I was wondering if you want to have the first turn with me?« Dave asked Lena with a friendly smile.

Lena was taken aback. She smiled and nodded. »Why not.«

They were getting ready to sled down the hill when Kara showed up.

»Oh, I thought we sled down together.« Kara explained to Lena. She fumbled with her sleeves and looked adorable.

»Well since Lena and you haven't brought a sled, I figured you could share one with your sister and Lena can share with me.« Dave replied. He sat behind Lena and had wrapped an arm around Lena's waist.

Lena didn't feel embattled of Dave. He was a nice guy and had asked her many times if it was okay how he sat and if he could hold on to her.

»That makes sense.« Kara admitted with rosy cheeks.

»We can take the next turn together. Alex can give us her sled.« Lena suggested trying to cheer Kara up.

Kara nodded with a forced smile. »Sure.«

As promised, Kara and Lena took the second turn. But most of the other turns, Lena was with Dave.

Lena had a fun time and she got to know Dave a little bit. She found out that he was a paramedic and worked at the local hospital. Dave was originally from Metropolis too. He grew up just a few streets away from the Luthor mansion.

They took breaks between their turns to chat with the others. Alex' friends were all very nice and welcomed Lena without hesitation. When ever they had a break, Kara was at her side and tried to catch most of Lena's attention.

Lena was bemused by Kara's attempt to isolate her from the others. She didn't mind that Kara wanted her attention but it was a bit fishy though.

Later when it was getting dark they decided to go for a drink at a new bar in Midvale. Everything went well and Lena had a lot of fun until a little incident occurred.

»Do you want to dance?« Dave asked her charmingly. Lena chuckled and shook her head.

»I'm not good at dancing. And I don't think a bar is the right place for dancing.«

Dave gave her puppy eyes. »Come on, why not? I won't mind if you step on my feet.«

»I don't step on any one's feet! I'm not that bad.« Lena defended herself.

»Okay then. I'll take that as a yes.« Dave said and pulled Lena between the tables where enough space was.

They swayed to low music in the background. Lena caught Kara's eye and she didn't look good. Lena wasn't sure but Kara looked kind of angry. She probably just imagined it.

Lena faltered as Dave suddenly stopped his movements and looked up at the ceiling. Lena followed his glance and realized they stood beneath a mistletoe.

»May I kiss you?« Dave asked polite with a smile. »It's a tradition.« he reminded Lena with a wink.

»I'm aware of the meaning of mistletoes. And I don't break with traditions.« Lena said laughing. She knew the kiss wasn't serious. And Dave was eye candy.

Dave smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. But before his lips were even close he got pushed away from Lena.

»What the…?« Dave asked bewildered. Lena realized that Kara stood between them with clenched fists.

»Stay away from her!« Kara stated angry.

»What are you doing Kara?« Lena asked confused but Kara ignored her.

Dave stepped up and looked provocative at Kara.

»What makes you think you can tell me what to do?« Dave asked pissed. He pointed his finger at Kara and Kara slapped it away.

»You shouldn't overstep boundaries.« Kara growl with a clenched jaw.

Dave laughed sarcastic. He tried to push Kara at her shoulder but Kara defended herself. It quickly turned into a fight and Lena tried to stop them.

Unfortunately Lena got hid by Kara's fist and was thrown back at a table. She felt a stinging pain in her arm.

»Shit.« Dave exclaimed as they both immediately stopped their fight and hurried to Lena.

»I'm so sorry, Lena.« Kara apologized and helped her up. They sat her down on a chair and examined her left forearm.

»That gash needs stitches.« Dave said guilty.

»At least nothing is broken.« Kara stated. Lena could tell how awful she felt by the look in her eyes.

Lena looked at her arm and took a deep breath. There was a six inches long cut on her forearm and blood ran all over her arm and hand.

Someone brought a first aid kit and Dave quickly treated the wound.

»Someone should call an ambulance.« Dave demanded but Kara shut him down.

»No, I'll take her to the hospital. It'll be quicker.«

Kara helped Lena up and guided her out of the bar before anyone could question Kara's decision. When they were out of sight Kara uplifted Lena in her arms and took of with her in the sky.

It was the first time she flew with Kara but she had no time to enjoy it since her arm hurt badly.

They arrived at the hospital within a few minutes. Kara took her to the ER right away.

Lena had no idea how her Christmas eve would have going to be but spending it at a hospital was her last suggestion.


	5. Chapter 5

[Hier eingeben] [Hier eingeben] [Hier eingeben]

The ER was surprisingly busy for Christmas eve. Lena had to wait over an hour until she could see a doctor. And while they waited, there was pondering silence between Kara and her.

Why got Kara so angry? Dave had done nothing wrong. He even asked Lena for permission before he tried to kiss her. Lena knew Kara didn't hit her on purpose, but it was her fault they're spending their Christmas eve at the hospital, and not with her family.

After Lena got her stitches, Kara stood up from her seat in the waiting area, and looked uncomfortable. Lena almost pitied her.

»Do you want to walk home or shall I call Eliza to pick us up? Or we could fly?« Kara fumbled with her sleeves while she waited for Lena's answer.

»Please don't bother Eliza. I don't want to ruin her Christmas eve too.« Lena replied. »Flying without your suit is too risky, so we will walk home.«

Kara nodded and turned to leave.

The cold air embraced them as they left the hospital. They walked in silence for a while until Lena couldn't stand the silence anymore.

»Why were you so angry back at the bar? I keep thinking about it, but I've never seen you like this before.« Lena looked thoughtful at Kara.

At first it seemed like Kara wasn't responding at all. Lena was about to ask her again, but Kara brought herself to say something.

»I am so sorry for what happened at the bar, Lena. I don't know what came over me. I never meant to hurt you.« Kara apologized remorseful.

»Apology accepted. But that still doesn't explain your rage. Did Dave do something wrong to you?« Lena still wanted to know what that was about, and she wouldn't rest until she finds out.

Kara went silent again. The crunching snow under their feet was the only sound that could be heard. Kara withdraw herself. She didn't want to talk about it, and usually Lena didn't push her. But Kara's behavior had been more than concerning and Lena wanted to know why.

»Talk to me Kara!« Lena demanded with a raised voice. She realized she got loud and apologized right away.

»Sorry, Kara. It's just… This really bothers me.«

Kara sighed and looked up at the sky.

»I know. I don't know how to tell you. I'm afraid you will think different about me if I tell you.«

»Try me.« Lena stated. »I dealt my whole life with Luthor bullshit. I don't think anything can top that.«

Kara looked like her walls were tumbling down.

»You can trust me, Kara. You can tell me anything. I won't judge.« Lena promised.

Kara nodded. She tucked her hands in her pockets and looked on the ground.

»Dave drew all your attention. We may have sledded down together a few times, but I wanted to spend the day with you, not with Alex' friends.« Kara said.

»Why didn't you say something? We could have left earlier and do something else.«

Kara shrugged. »You had so much fun and I didn't want to ruin that for you. You are always so busy with work, you don't get to go out with friends very often. I thought, and still think, you deserve this.« Kara said and paused. »You're my best friend, and I'm used to hang out just with you.«

»Oh, Kara.« Lena sighed and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. »Is that the only reason why you got so mad?«

Kara stopped suddenly and took Lena's hand of her arm. Lena was confused and looked bewildered at Kara.

»He tried to kiss you. And I hated him for that…« Kara blurted out. »I was so angry at him! I would have punched his stupid smile off his face if you hadn't stopped us.« Kara clenched her fists. »I wished I would have been in place of him.«

Lena couldn't quite follow. »What do you mean?«

Kara opened her fists and looked very vulnerable suddenly. »I wished it would have been you and me under that mistletoe. I was jealous of him because he got to kiss you… I mean, almost.« Kara confessed. »This whole day made me realize that I…« Kara hesitated and a nervous smile crossed her face.

Lena's heart was racing. She knew, what Kara was about to say, but she wanted to hear it from Kara.

»What did you realize?« Lena asked in a soft voice.

Kara looked her in the eyes. Lena could see a storm of feelings raging behind Kara's bright blue eyes.

Kara fumbled with her fingers, but Lena stopped it by taking Kara's hands in hers.

Kara smiled nervously but kept eye contact.

»I'm in love with you, Lena.« Kara said breathy.

Lena couldn't hold back her smile. Her heart jumped and butterflies were in her belly.

Lena didn't waist a second. She leaned forward and kissed Kara. It was a soft and gentle kiss.

Kara looked surprised at her when she pulled back.

»I feel the same way.« Lena confessed finally.

Kara let out a relieved breath. And her following smile was the widest Lena had ever seen.

»I was so afraid to tell you.« Kara admitted and Lena laughed.

»I'm glad you've overcome your fears.« Lena said smirking.

»Me too.« Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena. Lena slung her arms around Kara's neck, but still watched out not to rip her stitches. Kara's arms were wrapped around Lena's waist and pulled her closer. This felt way better than Lena had imagined.

»Why didn't you say something earlier? Maybe you wouldn't have stitches if you told me how you feel about me.« Kara asked between kisses.

Lena leaned back and looked in Kara's beautiful eyes.

»I wasn't sure if you reciprocate my feelings. And you didn't respond to my flirting.«

»You flirted with me?« Kara blurted out surprised. Lena's face dropped. How could Kara be so oblivious?

»I did.« Lena reassured. »Since we met. At first it was just fun but it was serious the last few months.«

Kara's jaw hung open. »I'm such a dork.«

Lena laughed. She put her hand on Kara's jaw and caressed her flawless skin. »You can be. But it's adorable.«

Kara blushed and leaned her forehead against Lena's.

They looked in each other's eyes until Lena started to shiver.

»We should get going. I don't want you to catch a cold.« Kara said.

Lena smiled. She loved it when Kara was protective. She grabbed Kara's hand and entangled their fingers.

Holding hands, they walked back to Eliza's, giggling and laughing like hormone-driven teenagers.

As the door fell shut Alex and Eliza came running in the hallway, bombarding Lena with questions if she was okay.

»Guys, I'm fine. I got stitched up and they'll pull them out in ten days. No need to worry.« Lena tried to calm Alex and Eliza down.

Eliza boxed Kara's arm. »What where you thinking, Kara? Lena could have get seriously hurt!«

Kara looked sheepish. »I know. I feel bad enough without your rant.«

»Good.« Eliza exclaimed. »Now let's have dinner. You guys must be hungry.«

After a delicious meal and a glass of wine, Kara and Lena excused themselves and went upstairs to Kara's room. The moment the door was closed, Kara's and Lena's lips crashed and their bodies were pressed together, leaving no space between them.

Nothing was holding them back. They gave free reins to their passion. Piece by piece did they strip off their clothes until they were only in their underwear.

»Wait, wait, wait.« Kara suddenly said and pulled back. Her cheeks had a deep pink color and her breaths were heavy.

»What? Is something wrong?« Lena asked concerned. If Kara wanted to wait then Lena was okay with it.

»We haven't talked about it yet…« Kara started. »How serious is this for you?«

Lena lay a hand on Kara's jaw.

»You are the only one I see, Kara. My heart is yours. And if you want us to be exclusive, I'm more than happy to oblige.«

Kara snuggled against Lena's hand.

»I'm for exclusive. I couldn't stand it if someone would get that close to you.« Kara said. »So, will you be my girlfriend?«

Lena chuckled and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.

»Yes.« Lena replied breathy. Kara smiled and leaned forward to kiss Lena.

They picked up were they left off, like nothing had interrupted them.

Kara uplifted Lena and Lena let out a surprised gasp.

»It certainly has it's benefits having a strong girlfriend.« Lena mumbled against Kara's neck.

»I would carry you around the world if I had to.« Kara replied in short breaths.

Lena left a trail of kisses from Kara's ear, to her jaw and down her neck. Kara moaned Lena's Name which triggered a hot wave of arousal in Lena's body.

Kara carried Lena to her bed and lay down with Lena straddling her. Kara's hands wandered alongside Lena's body, teasing her sensitive skin.

Lena got rid of her bra and earned a hungry growl from Kara. Kara suddenly switched their positions and kissed Lena's breasts. Her hands were all over Lena's body, and Lena couldn't help but moan.

Kara had the power to raze everything to the ground with her bare hands. And yet, her caresses were so soft and gentle no one would expect her to have all of these superpowers.

Kara continued her way down. She teased Lena with her teeth and chuckled when Lena let out a breathy gasp.

With no effort, Kara ripped off Lena's slip and kissed her way between Lena's thighs.

Lena moaned Kara's name as Kara's tongue touched her and made her feel incredible. Lena had imagined this moment for a long time, but this, this was beyond words.

Lena squirmed as the orgasm rolled over her. Kara held her tight until she'd calmed down.

Kara kissed Lena's belly and placed kisses on her cleavage. Lena ran her finger through Kara's blonde locks and smirked when she saw Kara's redden cheeks.

»This was mind-blowing.« Lena whispered in Kara's ear. She could hear Kara swallow and it made her smile.

»I'm happy you liked it.« Kara replied and gave Lena a brief kiss. Lena could taste herself on Kara's lips.

»Do you know that you wear way too much?« Lena mumbled against Kara's neck.

»Let's change that then.« Kara aspirated. She took off her bra and Lena helped her with her slip.

Lena's eyes wandered over Kara's flawless body. Kara got suddenly very shy and blushed under Lena's glance.

»You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen.« Lena said honestly. There was no one who could compete with Kara's beauty. And Lena felt so lucky she could win Kara over.

Lena took over the upper position and straddled Kara. She leaned down to kiss Kara and let her hand find her way between Kara's legs.

Kara whimpered under Lena's touch. She pushed her hips up against Lena's hand and grabbed Lena's long hair. Lena deepened their kiss. She wanted to be as close to Kara as possible.

Kara's grip tightened when she came. Her moans alone made Lena almost come again.

Their breaths were short and heavy. Lena lay half on Kara. Their fingers and legs were entangled when they slowly drifted off to sleep.

8


End file.
